


breathe me in.

by 94mixtape



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, POV Original Female Character, Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mixtape/pseuds/94mixtape
Summary: your boyfriend comes home from tour (wow do i know how to write anything else???) and you make him breakfast in bed
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	breathe me in.

Every morning the sun rises and bathes your bedroom in a warm glow. Your Saturdays as of late have been the same old, same old. Wake up, make coffee, run errands, and the day seems to just fly by. But today is different. Today, you woke up with someone in bed next to you. Someone’s whose warmth you constantly crave. 

You turn over, trying to make your movements as small as possible in order to keep the rustling to a minimum, but you know he doesn’t wake easy anyways. You see that Namjoon’s mouth is slightly hanging ajar and he’s quietly snoring. You can’t help the smile that overtakes your face. 

Namjoon’s been away on press junkets and world tour stops for months at a time. When he does find himself back in Korea, it’s for only for brief periods before he's jetting off again. But this time, it’s extended. His company surprised the group on their flight back to Seoul from Los Angeles. “Congrats,” their manager had told them. “You’re getting a five week vacation. You can choose to spend your time as you wish. There are no work obligations on the calendar, it has all been cleared.” 

He FaceTimed you in a hurry, “I’m coming over.” Namjoon told you the good news and that he wanted to see you tonight. You could hear the boys whooping in the background at that. “But don’t wait up, we won’t land until two in the morning so I’ll let myself in. See you soon, baby.” 

In the middle of the night, you were awaken by some loud thudding in the living room. Even through the fogginess of sleep, you could hear Namjoon quietly curse as he stubbed his big toe on the corner of your couch. Soon after, he came into the room and crawled into bed. He pulled you close and entangled your legs in his. The last thing you remember before drifting back into slumber was the feeling of his lips on your temple as he sighed, “Home.” 

You propped an elbow up on the pillow and leaned the side of your face into your palm. Looking down at him, you reach your other hand out to cup his face. Your thumb ran over his eyebrow, cheekbone, all the way down to that cute little mole he has beneath his bottom lip. Namjoon sighs and nuzzles into your hand, but remains asleep. After a few beats you start to feel creepy for staring at him while he sleeps like this so you gently peck him on the nose and crawl out of bed. Surprising him with breakfast sounds like a good idea. 

* * *

Namjoon looked up as you walked back into the room with breakfast in your hands. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard, scrolling through his phone and you could see his long legs outstretched in front of him. His hair was ruffled and he had his glasses on. He looked incredibly warm and inviting. “Why’d you leave me alone?” he whined.

You held your hands up to show him the coffee mug in one hand and food in the other. You set the mug down on the bedside table and then climbed in next to him. “Good morning to you too, Joonbug,” you gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Avocado toast?” he smirked and set his phone aside. “That’s very millennial of you.”

“Just eat the toast, dude,” you rolled your eyes, handing him the plate. 

Namjoon bit into it and hummed, “This is good.” He held it out to you and you took a bite. “So what are the plans for today?”

“Sex, obviously,” you shot him a beaming smile. 

“Obviously,” he repeated, clearly pleased with that response. “Then what?”

“Dunno,” you shrugged around another mouthful of avocado. “I didn’t think that far. I missed you.” 

Namjoon’s eyes softened and he put the half eaten toast on the bedside table. He grabbed your arm and pulled you over him until your knees were on either sides of his hips. He remained quiet as he looked up at you. You saw that his eyes were roaming over your features.

Suddenly, you felt self-conscious. Your hair must’ve looked crazy. You questioned why didn’t you stop and take a second to look in the mirror after you woke up today.

Namjoon must’ve felt you tense up with panic, “You’re beautiful.” When he felt the tension leave your muscles, he added, “And I missed you too. So much.”  


Sitting so close to Namjoon that you could feel his warmth, with his eyes raking over your features with nothing but love in them, you felt beautiful. Your hands cupped the sides of his face and you pulled him in for a kiss. You kept your lips closed, but pressed them so tightly against his. Surely, he was able to understand what this kiss meant. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you even closer to show you that yes, he knew exactly what it meant. 

When you finally pulled back, your hands settled at the nape of his neck. “Your hair’s getting long,” you murmured, as you ran your hands through the ends. 

“I like it long,” he said.

“Really?” you asked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he chuckled. 

“It’s alright,” you replied vaguely.

“You hate it,” he stated.

“Now, I didn’t say that,” you gigged.

“I saw your grimace when I said I liked it long.”

“Namjoon, it’s a full-on mullet,” you told him, as if this statement explained it all. 

“Surely, you like me for more than just my hair,” he raised his eyebrows. When you made a big show of moving your eyes to the side to avoid eye contact he laughed, “You are such a brat!” He started tickling you. 

Somehow you ended up on your back with Namjoon hovering over you. You were yelling, “Mercy, mercy!” while he yelled back, “Tell me you love me unconditionally!”

“I love you!” you shouted and he stopped his attack. “But this hairstyle sucks!” He resumed with more vigor. “I’m just kidding!” You could hardly breathe through your laughter.

Namjoon finally relented. “You’re not kidding,” he said, but his tone was light. When you shrugged, he continued, “I knew you’d hate it so I didn’t let them cut it quite yet. I wanted you to see it in person first. I’m getting it cut tomorrow,” he grinned. 

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot. Who’s the brat now?” you rolled your eyes.

“Still you, baby. What happened to loving me exactly as I am?”

“Bro, you have A MULLET. You’re lucky I didn’t move out when you were gone.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, “Dramatic.”

“We’ve already established that you’re cutting it tomorrow. Thank you for that, by the way,” he rolled his eyes again and you couldn’t help but laugh. “So, can’t we move onto more important things? Like you sticking your penis in me?” You wiggled your hips. 

“Fuck, I do love you,” Namjoon smiled. 

“Hurry, hurry!” you pulled your sleep shorts and panties off in one swift movementand then tossed them somewhere on the ground. 

He took his glasses off and threw them onto the bedside table.

“Won’t you be blind without them?” you teased.

“Too lazy to get up and put my contacts in but you and I both know that I don’t need glasses to find that pussy,” he grinned, dimples in full display. 

“Kim Namjoon!” your eyes widened in surprise. 

“Where’s the lie, baby?” He slipped a finger towards your slit and groaned when he found that you were already wet. He collected your arousal on the tip of his finger and slowly made his way upwards. A few circles with the pad of his finger on your clit and he retreated to quickly remove his bottoms.

“Well, yeah but…” you couldn’t finish your thought before he slowly slid into you, inch by inch. “God, I missed this cock,” you sighed. 

“Just the cock? Maybe the guy attached to it too?” he grinned. He was taking his time moving in and out of you, giving you a moment to adjust. You slowly lifted your hips to match his rhythm. 

“You think I missed your snoring?” you joked. 

He grin dropped and his voice came out a bit gruffer than usual, “I do not snore anymore!”

“Yes, baby, you do. Maybe I should record you next t-,” he gave you a particularly deep thrust and the words died on your tongue. “Oh, fuck.” 

“You were saying, my dear?” Namjoon smirked. 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” 

Your lips met in a slow, lazy kiss. You took your time exploring each others mouths, tongues lapping against each other. When you broke apart, Namjoon buried his face in the crook of your neck and you clung to him, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. 

“Shit, I’m already close,” he was at your ear. You felt his arm move between your bodies and once again he found your clit. He wasn’t pressing heavily, but he continued to draw endless circles on your sensitive bud. You felt the pressure rising in your belly, slowly but surely. 

It didn’t take long before your walls started to clench around him. Namjoon claimed your mouth once again and you couldn’t stop the animalistic sounds that came out of you. You broke the kiss for air and breathily begged, “Please. Please don’t stop. I’m so close, Namjoon. Fuck me through it,” your eyes connected with his. 

He didn’t stop his ministrations on your clit. He snaked his other arm behind your low back and pulled your pelvis even closer to his, gripping your hip. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you. Cum for me, let me feel you grip my cock. Cream it.” 

Your orgasm hit you like a truck. For a brief moment, you clenched your jaw before you let out a low and deep growl. Your eyes were fluttering and rolling back as you felt ecstasy overtake your entire body. He continued to move in and out of you, keeping his promise though his movements were stuttering. “Cum for me, Namjoon. Cum in me. Cum deep inside my pussy,” you moaned as you spasmed around him. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” he repeated. He gave you three more deep, staccato thrusts before he finished inside you. You were barely coherent, but seeing Namjoon fall apart above you was enough for your walls to clench around him again. You felt his body shudder in reaction. 

Namjoon stayed on top of you for a couple more breaths before rolled off you and to the side. “C’mere,” he said, pulling you flush against him for a searing kiss. When you broke apart, he said, “Fuck, I missed this pussy.” 

“Just this pussy? Maybe the girl attached to it too, you idiot?” you mimicked his question from earlier, laughing. 

“Smartass,” he smiled easily. “I love you.”

“I guess you’re alright,” you gave him a thumbs up. 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” he sighed, exasperated. 

“I love you, too. Welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i really love this couple. their bantering back and forth is easy and fun. i'm thinking about starting a series with them! i have a couple of ideas already, let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
